pookie_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
May and Ava ~ Rivals For Life
May and Ava ~ Rivals For Life is a short fanfic that Stampy Cat Fangirl will be making herself, so don't edit without permission please! After many years of friendship, just one little argument caused both of them to turn into rivals for life. But Ava wants another hope. Just one hope. To become friends again. Flower Crown Ava sighed as sunlight drifted into her room. Her teddy bear in her flipper, and her head rested against the pillow. Opening her eyes, she remember how miserable she was without any friends. "Why did we fight over a stupid teddy?" She thought in her head, and she shut her eyes trying to stop the replay of that moment in her head. ~Flashback~ "Wait for mwe!" A little pookie cried out, trying to keep up with the other pookie up ahead. Ava, her scarlet hair floating in the wind, with her leaf bow pulling up the hair in a pony tail, was running ahead with her 5 dollars in her hand. She had worked so hard cleaning the Pet Shop to get this money, and she couldn't wait to enter the toy store to buy a new toy. The other pookie, May, with her long blonde hair and in a creamy white dress, was failing to keep up. In her left flipper, was five dollars. Ava bursted in the toy shop. The owner saw her and smiled. "Morning Ava! Here to get a new toy?" The owner had known Ava and May since they were 2, always seeing them running up with their parents looking at the toys. ''Their dead parents. ''Ava nodded, and May came bursting in a minute later. "Hwi Miss Hollister!" May said, smiling cutely. "Morning May! Please, just call me Hollister." After all, she was just a biggy. The two wandered around the aisles, until they came to one particular teddy. "Wowie! I want that one!" They both said at the same time. Then they looked at each other. "Woo can have that one!" Ava exclaimed pointing to a worn out turtle toy. "Nwo, I weally wanted that one!" May protested, and reached up to grab the teddy. "Nwo! I want that!" Ava tried to grab it from May, but instead accidentally pushed May aside and caused her to trip over her untied shoelace. "Oh my teddy bear! I'm so sowwy!" Ava said, reaching out her hand to help May up. Instead of reaching out for it, May got up and shoved Ava. "How do woo like it? Huh? How do you feel now?!" She shrieked. Before Ava could react, May grabbed the five dollars out of Ava's flipper and shred it up. Ava burst into tears. After all that hard work, it was gone. May grabbed the bear and stormed off. In a flurry, Ava sobbed and ran back to the pet shop. She never came back to the toy store. ~Flashback Ends~ Ava got up and groaned. It was 2 years, meaning they were 5 now. But May never forgave her. The only thing May did with Ava was laugh at her with her new friends. Ava got up and dragged her feat. Then an idea sparked up in her mind. "I got it! I'll make her something to say I'm sorry! But what though?" Several hours later, Ava looked at her creation proudly. She had gotten her clothes dirty and scraped her knee just to get the pieces. She had made a flower crown, shaped like a heart. The crowns had all kinds of flowers- Common ones in the plaza, rare ones in the Forest, special ones, underwater ones dropped by the mermaids in the cove, ones that were growing by the Petshop, and many others. Ava felt a nervous feeling crawling up her. What if she couldn't find May? What if May ignored her? Finally, she found her sitting at the Puffle Park. "May!" Ava cried, running over to her. May glared and started turning away. "May! Wait!" May turned around. "What do YOU want?" She said mockingly. "I-I just wanted to give you this to say sorry." She brought the flower crown out. "See? Look, the heart resembles our friendship like the old times! Please, do you forgive m-" May started laughing. "This puny little thing? You think this will make me forgive you? Fat chance." Ava was confused. She had done so much to make this. "I'm sorry, but our friendship is OVER. NOW JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. I'M SORRY IF I DID NOT SAY THIS BEOFRE BUT I-" May stared ripping the rare flowers. "HATE" She crumbled all of the flowers into a mess. "YOU." She threw the remains down and stomped on them. Then she kicked them to Ava. All that hard work was gone. May spun around and walked away. Ava slumped down by the tree and put her head into her knees and began to cry. A/N So, how was it? I know it was sad, leave your opinion below in the comments. Category:Fanfictions Category:By Stampy